Akatsuki Take Over
by RunDiamondRun
Summary: Sakura, Hinata and Ino get a mission...to destory the Akatsuki from the inside out. They have to join Akatsuki...but they can't tell anybody of the mission...with something evil going on underneath...Trial Episode. Pairings come as story does. Request!


Akatsuki Take Over

Sakura And The Others Get A Strange Mission By The Godaime Hokage...Join Akatsuki And Destory It From The Inside Out. The Only People Who Know About The Mission Are Themselves. Not Even Family And Friends Know, And Are Leading To Think It's Real...And Something Even More Sinister Is Going On Underneath It All...

**A.N - Trial episode! Tell me what you think! I've had this thought in my head for a while now, and I want to see what you guys and girls think! Review!**

RunDiamondRun Does Not Own Naruto...

---------------------------

"You want us to do what?!"

A blonde Kunoichi stared in disbelief in what she was hearing from the current Hokage. There was, in total, 5 people in the room, consisting of Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, the Godaime Hokage, and Shizune...and the Hokage in speaking had asked something shocking.

"I know that...it is a lot to ask...this is an S-Class Mission after all..."

"But this makes no sense at all!!!"

Ino stated rather loudly. There was a sound proof jutsu within the office, which let sound in, but none out. So they could scream all they wanted. And since this was also a highly classified mission, they would need the silence.

"...Then allow me to explain to you again."

"No! I don't need another explanation!! Why do we have to do this?!"

Ino yelled, more than angry. This mission she had been given made no sense to her what so ever.

"...I...I ha-have to-o ag-ree w-with Ino-s-san..."

Hinata said timidly. She did not like the idea of this mission either, and to her, made her think why they were the ones doing this. She had been working on a bridge of kindness which crossed over to her cousin. And doing this mission would ruin it all.

"...Look...I have no other choice...the Akatsuki are in the middle of gaining more power...they've already taken the Shukaku...what do you think they're going to do next, huh? If they can capture one Jinchuuriki, they can surely capture another...we need them destroyed before they take another. Namely Naruto."

Two Kunoichi remained silent, as they knew this was true.

"...I still don't get it...why are you sending us in?"

Sakura said quietly with a slight bitter tone.

"Yeah! I don't see why you don't send in ANBU, or, any of the guys!"

Ino said to support her friend.

"Because. That would all seem too suspicious. Think about it. If we sent ANBU in, wouldn't that seem suspicious? All the ANBU going into an S-Class Criminal Orginization, all whom had thoughts to abanded their village?"

Now that they thought about it, it made sense.

"Another thing. If we sent in any of the 'guys', that would also seem highly suspicious. Probably more suspicious than the ANBU. If by guys you mean any of the 'Rookie Nine', then I do mean highly suspicious. Think about it more. None of them have reasons."

The Hokage said, remaining fairly quiet.

"But, what if you sent in stronger people?! Like Naruto! And Sasuke! None of this makes sense!!!"

Ino said, in her defense. She did not want to abonded her village, home, friends and family, all for some stupid mission.

"That's probably the most idiodic one there!! For one, Naruto is being hunted _by _the Akatsuki! If he just decided to join, they would kill him in almost an instant! Secondly, Sasuke, no way in hell, would ever join the Akatsuki on his free will! Everyone could see that! And with his brother in the orginization...well, that's kind of obvious isn't it?!"

The Hokage yelled to the blonde, who was taken back a bit. This was around the first time the Hokage yelled all during the time she was here.

"If you're a little surprised, why don't I explain it all again, huh? I am assigning you 3 a mission. You are to pretend you wish to join the Akatsuki, and get into the orginization. There you will destory it from the inside out. I don't see how that doesn't make sense."

Ino slammed her fist down onto the desk.

"Yes but the fact that we aren't aloud to tell _anybody _of this is what is confuzing us!!!"

She stared angrily into the eyes of Tsunade, who continued to remain calm.

"Let me explain then...the reason no-one is allowed to know of this, is because if they do, they will be hesistant to attack, should they ever meet up with you. You think about it. If Neji or Lee were given this mission, and they told you, when you met with them, you would be hesistant to attack, because you know it's not for real. This mission requires that the people of your former village aren't hesistant to attack. You need to look like you've severed all ties with your village."

She said.

"...It's what the Akatsuki do. Act like something really bad has come up in your life..."

She said quieter.

"LIKE WHAT?!?!?!"

Ino yelled. She did not seem to be getting her point across. Why _her? _What type of mission is this anyway?!

"I DON'T KNOW!!! THINK OF IT YOUR FUCKING SELF!!! Say something like everyone hates you or something!!! I DON'T KNOW!!! JUST SHUT YOUR ASS AND DO IT!!!"

Tsunade shouted. The room was left in another awkward silence, until Sakura spoke.

"...Fine...but don't expect us to return happy with you...if we ever do..."

Sakura said with killer intent, waiting for her to continue.

Hinata's POV

She quietly packed everything she thought she might need in a backpack. She was crying silently, having to leave her family and friends behind. But what hurt her most was she'd have to leave Naruto.

She was going to the very orginization which planned on killing him.

It tore her up deeply. This was her crush...her _love_...she felt horrible for betraying him. And, what about her teamates? Kiba and Shino? What if she met up with them before she returned? If she ever returned even? She stopped her packing suddenly. Why was she doing this? Why? Was it really that important for her to go off?

_"If you destroy the Akatsuki before they obtain Naruto, imagine how grateful he'd be towards you..."_

The words of the Hokage rang through her head. It felt so dark...and...strange...but, that thought came to her. Maybe he would...

But she still couldn't help but feel even more horrible..sinful...her betrayal of Neji...the whom she had so been desperatedly trying to get respect from...it saddened her one of the worse ways. She did not try to make her tears stop falling, and she continued to pack her things...

Ino's POV

The blonde kunoichi shoved random things into her backpack, angry with her mission, and not afraid to show it.

Sure, she wanted excitement, but this was too much. What type of mission was this anyway?! Some sort of suicide mission?! And, even if it didn't kill her physically, it would most definetely kill her mentally over time.

_"I thought..."_

She stopped.

_"...I thought alot of things..."_

She rethought. She slapped herself, wanting to get ahold of things. She panted for a few seconds, before her eye caught a hold of a picture.

_"...The Genin Picture..."_

After the first few days, every team had taken a picture of their team. She picked it up, before nodding, putting it in her bag.

_"I will make them proud! Them all proud! Shikamaru! Chouji! Asuma-sensei!"_

She thought happily to herself. She had noticed her lack of importance it seemed, so, if this mission was succesful...how proud would everyone be of her...

_"Well done Ino-chan! That's so cool you did that!"_

_"Heh. I'm surprized...but impressed too. You did well Ino."_

_"I could of never done that...that's my student for you!"_

Words of what her team might say to her if she accomplished the mission rang through her head. Though, her sensei was not now alive...that did not matter. He would be watching her, and she hoped that he would see her triumph.

"I am not useless! I will overcome you Sakura!"

Ino said. She had not infact beaten her in medical abilities...or strength...but, with S-Class Criminals, she could figure something out.

Sakura's POV

She had finished packing, ready to move out. She was not sad...not happy...but angry. She had to betray her friends...family...anyone she had bonds with...

_Naruto and Sasuke..._

This is what angered her the most. She was betraying these two boys...ones whom she cared about more than anything. Sure she had her outbursts at Naruto, but she did care about him. And Sasuke...more than anything...though, even though he was not returned to Konoha yet...

That's another thing that angered her. She..she had to abadoned her mission...her _goal_ to retriving Sasuke, all to Naruto. She remembered the horrying site when Naruto had turned into the 'Minature Kyuubi' so to speak...it frightened her a little that he might become that again.

"Think about the positives."

She thought to herself.

**"What positives?! The fact i'm going to the SAME orginization which wants to kill Naruto?! The orginization who wants domination?! THE ORGINIZATION WHO ITACHI IS APART OF?!?!"**

Her inner self shouted angrily to Sakura. Sakura didn't continue, tears of fustration leaking down her face. She would have to do that...and it tore her up.

**"I'll give you one positive though. This might actually bring them down."**

The Inner said, before not saying anything more. Sakura gathered chakra in her fist, before punching her bed, creating a giant hole within it.

"DAMN IT!!!"

She shouted loudly.

Outside The Gate Of Konoha

All 3 kunoichi had gathered, it now being 3 in the morning. All stared at each other, a heavy and thick tense silence falling over them.

"...I'm guessing...w-we're...going to...go..."

Hinata, a few more tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them away, telling herself, no more tears silently.

"...Right..."

Sakura said. Ino thought to ask one question though.

"Sakura..just a question...how exactly are we suppose to pose as S-Class Criminals? I mean, it's somewhat hard for us to become...S-Class! Seriously...this mission is getting harder and harder and we haven't even started..."

Sakura said nothing, looking to Ino.

"...Well, we'll think of something, right?"

Sakura said.

"...For the mission."

Ino said, sticking her hand in the middle. Sakura and Hinata, before she nudged both to do the same. Hinata reluctantly agreed.

"...F-For the mission."

She said. Both looked to Sakura. She rolled her eyes, before putting her hand in.

"For the...god damn mission..."

She said, still somewhat fustrated.

"...And, when we can come back through these gates, when the Akatsuki will be no more, everything can be fine once more."

Ino said. All 3 nodded.

--------------------------------

**A.N - Ok, since this is the trial episode, I don't have much for this. Well, I have alot for it, just haven't written it...um...tell me what you think!**

**There is pairings! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
